


Another Life

by tamibrandt



Category: Angel: the Series, Bones, Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamibrandt/pseuds/tamibrandt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought that came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Life

Title: Another Life  
By Tami (tabrandt @ hotmail.com)  
Disclaimer: The characters from ATS / BTVS are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and Fox studios. This story is not meant to infringe upon anyone's rights, only to entertain.  
BETA: Myself, so blame me  
Rating – G  
Pairing – You'll see, I was sworn to secrecy.  
Timeline – None  
Summary – Just a thought that came to me.  
Feedback – It would be appreciated. My plot bunny has been lagging lately over How to Treat Your Lover.  
Word Count: 194

**************************

Another Life

The man, dressed in a black suit, walked into the college lecture hall. He saw a person from a back angled view standing at the podium. As he walked closer he called out, “Professor Milton Fine? I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. I'd like to ask you a few questions--”

Just then the Professor turned to face him. The agent was met with cerulean eyes, sandy brown slicked back hair, impossibly high cheekbones, a toned muscular build, and cocky stance. His face took on a confused look as the man standing before him looked strangely familiar to him.

When the Professor turned to face the person speaking to him, he was met with short cropped hair that was combed over and slicked back on the sides, chocolate brown eyes, nice, even bone structure and wide shoulders, thinner, muscular frame, and imposing stance. His face took on a perplexed look as the man standing before him seemed unusually familiar.

“Spike?” Agent Booth asked in wonderment.

“Angel?” Professor Fine echoed in the same tone.

After a moment of sizing one another up, they both said, “Christ! Bloody hell! You shanshued!”


End file.
